


reaching in the dark

by perfectlyrose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: A collection of Voltron ficlets and drabbles.Ships and ratings and applicable warnings in chapter descriptions.





	1. Allurance + "Stay?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allurance, all ages, hurt/comfort  
> prompt: "Stay?"

Lance paced the infirmary, waiting for the cryopod to release Allura. The room had almost cleared as members of the team started falling asleep on various hard surfaces. Shiro had practically ordered them all to their bunks, promising to wake them if there was a turn for the worse somehow. The man himself seemed to be asleep in the corner now, leaving Lance and Coran as the only conscious people in the room.

The litany of Allura’s injuries kept playing through Lance’s head in time with his steps.

Left ( _broken rib_ ). Right ( _punctured lung_ ). Left ( _concussion_ ). Right ( _fractured wrist_ ). Left ( _deep laceration to thigh_ ).

He should have gotten to her faster. If he’d found her quicker on the Galra ship, maybe she wouldn’t have sustained so many injuries.

Allura’s pod beeped and Lance beat Coran over to it. He was just in time to catch her as she stepped out on wobbly legs.

“Lance?” Her voice was weak as she blinked up at him.

“Hey Allura. How are you feeling?”

“Better than the last time I was conscious but not great.”

“Real sleep should help finish the healing,” Coran put in.

She bit down on her bottom lip, making no move to step away from Lance’s support. “Will you help me to my quarters?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah, of course.”

He shifted to put an arm around her waist and then started leading her towards the door, concerned that she wasn’t supporting much of her own weight. “Are you sure you’re alright, Princess?”

“Yes, Lance. Sometimes I don’t have the best reactions to cryopod healings, that’s all.”

They had just made it out the door when Lance heard Shiro start talking to Coran, having finally woken back up.

“The rest of the team?” Allura asked.

“Everyone’s good,” Lance assured her. “They wanted to be there when you got out. Shiro forced them to go to bed when they started falling asleep on the infirmary floor, though.”

“Wasn’t Shiro just asleep on the floor?”

Lance grinned. “Yes.”

Allura shook her head with a quiet laugh.

Lance came to a halt outside the door to her room. “See you in the morning, I guess.”

She wrapped her arms around his chest, pulling him into a hug that was unexpected but not unwelcome. He was quick to wrap his arms around her in return, being as gentle as he could.

“Thank you, Lance. You saved me.”

Lance squeezed his eyes closed. “I should have gotten there faster.”

He felt her shake her head. “You got to me faster than I expected anyone would. You saved my life.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Allura pulled back to look up at him. “Stay? Just for tonight? I don’t think I could bear waking up to the empty darkness after…”

She shivered instead of finishing her sentence. Lance couldn’t begin to imagine what had happened with the druids to cause that shiver.

“Of course,” he said. The words didn’t seem adequate but they seemed to be enough for Allura.

She took his hand and led him into her room, the door sliding shut behind them with a soft snick.


	2. Keith & Pidge + "I need help"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith & Pidge, gen, all ages  
> prompt: "I need help"

“Hey Pidge? Got a minute?”

Pidge looked up from the screen, surprised to see Keith standing just inside the Green Lion’s hangar. “Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

“I need help.”

Pidge’s eyebrows shot up. “And you’re actually admitting it?”

Keith scowled. “I can leave.”

“You could but then you won’t get any help,” she pointed out. “And you already came all the way down here.”

She gestured at the extra chair. “Have a seat.”

He sat, leaning forward to look at the research she had on her desk. Pidge watched him, still slightly bewildered as to why he was here. She swatted his hand when he reached out to touch a crystal.

“This isn’t about relationship advice is it? Because I’m the last person you should ask about that stuff,” she said when Keith still didn’t elaborate on what he needed help with.

He reeled back. “No!”

“My brain is going to keep coming up with outlandish reasons you’re here if you don’t start explaining. Spill.”

“I heard that you and Lance got that video game up and running finally.”

“Killbot Phantasm I? Yeah! We had to create the ports to hook up the game console since the Castle didn’t have them but it’s running. Lance has it right now but we can add you to the schedule to play, if you want.”

Keith shook his head. “I was actually hoping that you help me get a program up an running. A emulator of a classic that I liked playing when I had time. I’ve got the base of the code but I can’t get it to run correctly and I thought you might be able to find the problem.”

He offered her the drive with the code. Pidge quickly pulled up the information and scanned through it.

“ _Zelda!?_ ” She gave him an incredulous look. “You play Zelda.”

He ruffled the back of his hair, looking faintly embarrassed. “Yeah. I’ve played through all of them but this one is my favorite.”

“Oh man, this is such a classic. I haven’t played it in ages,” Pidge gushed. “I’m keeping a copy of this when we get it running.”

“Think you can fix it?”

“Of course. Then we’re going to rock it.” She held her fist up and Keith knocked his own against it, a rare smile appearing on his face.


	3. Veronica & Lance + Allurance - "I'm not afraid."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica & Lance + Allurance, all ages  
> Prompt: "I'm not afraid"

“You know what, I think you’re just afraid,” Veronica said, poking Lance with her foot. They were sprawled out on a couch in some unused room in the Garrison, catching up. “Make a move! It’s obvious that you like the princess and I’m telling you that she likes you too.”

“I’m not afraid. It’s…” Lance paused, running a hand through his hair as he searched for the right explanation. He sighed. “It’s complicated.”

“Not from where I’m sitting, it’s not,” Veronica shot back. She pushed her glasses back up her nose and stared him down.

He slumped down. “She wouldn’t believe me if I told her how I feel,” he said finally. “Everyone thinks I just have this giant, stupid crush on her.”

“Don’t you?”

“I used to,” he said. “But it’s  _more_. She makes me want to be better, you know? I want to be someone better for her.”

“Oh Lance,” Veronica said, something soft in her voice. “You fell in love with her.”

Lance looked away, not arguing with her statement. “It doesn’t matter. Allura is a princess and I’m just a boy from Cuba who couldn’t even cut it as a fighter pilot until Keith got kicked out and they needed another person. She deserves more.”

This time Veronica kicked him.

“Ouch!”

“Stop feeling so sorry for yourself. You’re a freaking paladin of Voltron and a great guy, Lance. You’re not  _just_ anything, alright?” She raised her eyebrows at him. “And Allura deserves whoever she decides she deserves. You don’t get to decide that.”

“You’re right,” he sighed.

“Can I get that in writing?”

“Not a chance.”

Veronica grinned. “So, are you going to stop being a coward and make a move? If you develop a love life, Mom and Dad might stop pestering me about mine.”

“They’re never going to stop pestering any of us until we’re married and have provided them with more grandbabies, you know that.”

“Avoiding the question.”

“I’ll think about it, alright?”

“Good enough for tonight,” she conceded.

Silence fell between the siblings for a moment before being broken by the door opening.

“Lance? Are you-” Allura cut off as she caught sight of Veronica. “Oh, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You’re not,” Lance hurried to assure her, straightening on the couch. “She’s just interrogating me about my life. Sticking her nose into things that are none of her business.”

“It is my prerogative as an older sister and an occupational hazard as an analyst,” Veronica shot back.

Allura looked between the two of them, smile forming on her face. “I just wanted to see if you were alright. No one had seen you in a while,” she said, looking at Lance. “I was also bored, if I’m being honest.”

“Everyone abandon you to work on their own things?” he asked.

“Yes and Coran and Captain Holt won’t let me help on the new castle designs yet,” she complained.

“Well, I can offer you some entertainment,” Lance said with a grin. “Remember the game system Pidge hooked up on the Castle?”

“How could I forget? She worked for a month nonstop to get it working.”

“She’s set up the newer version of the console in one of the media rooms and has a crazy amount of games. Want to learn to play?”

“Yes! Is it difficult?”

“Depends on the game,” Lance said, getting to his feet. “We can try them all until you find one you like.”

“Let’s go!” She looked at Veronica. “Would you like to join us?”

Veronica shook her head. “I think I’m going to make the best of no one knowing where I am to get in a nap. Have fun, you two.”

She smiled as she listened to the pair of them chatter at each other as they headed down the corridor. Her little brother was in love, and with a princess no less. Veronica rather thought she’d eat her boots if Allura wasn’t already well on her way to being in love with her brother in turn.

She couldn’t wait to make an embarrassing speech at their wedding.


	4. Sheith + "this is my stop"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheith, teen, angst / hurt/comfort  
> Prompt: "this is my stop:  
> warnings for implied abuse (not within ship)

Keith barely remembered stumbling onto the bus. Everything hurt.  _Breathing_ hurt but he was pretty sure he needed to keep doing that.

He fell into the first empty seat he saw and tried to concentrate on breathing and not the stabbing pain on his right side of his chest or the throbbing ache on the left or the way his knee felt ready to give way with the slightest pressure.

 _Breathe_ , Keith told himself.

He didn’t notice the slightly concerned look from the man in the window seat before being swallowed by the darkness.

The gentle shake of his shoulder caused him to crash back into wakefulness with a scream caught in his throat. Keith opened his eyes to see a man with a shock of white hair falling onto his forehead leaning towards him.

“Sorry to wake you, but this is my stop,” the man said.

Keith tried to haul himself upright and hissed as the pain lanced through him again. “Sorry buddy,” he ground out. “If I could move, I would.”

The man peered at him, concern written across his face now. “Are you okay?”

Keith rasped out a laugh. “Depends on your definition of okay.”

“Come on, I think you need some help,” he said, helping Keith stand and move into the aisle.

“This is possibly the worst possible way to pick someone up,” Keith said. “I don’t even know who you are.”

“I’m Shiro, apparently your savior today,” he quipped as he helped Keith off the bus.

“Keith. Do you always try and save random strangers?”

“This is at least the second time,” Shiro replied with a smile. “Now, you going to tell me what’s going on?”

Keith heard the question as if it were stretched out as the world swirled around him. He vaguely registered Shiro’s increasing panic as the concrete rushed up to meet him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shiro stared down at the stranger from the bus who was now cradled in his arms. The guy, Keith, had seemed like he was in pain but this was extreme. 

“Keith? Keith?”

“Yeah?” he slurred out.

“I think you need to get to a hospital,” Shiro said. “I can take you.”

Keith gripped the front of Shiro’s shirt. “No. No hospitals. They’ll make me go back.”

“Go back where?”

Keith clammed up and Shiro sighed. “I’ve got a friend who’s a med student. Will you let her help you with whatever’s going on?”

“Sure, why not,” Keith slurred.

Shiro helped Keith back to his feet and started leading him towards his building. He fished in his pocket for his cell phone and quickly navigated to call Allura.

She answered just before it went to voicemail. “Hey Shiro, what’s up?”

“Can you meet me at my apartment? Kinda ran into someone who needs medical attention.”

“And you’re not taking them to a hospital, why?” Allura asked.

“Refusing hospital. Can you help?” Shiro asked.

“I guess. I’ll be there in half an hour.”

Shiro hung up and turned his attention back to Keith and getting him into his apartment. Once Keith was ensconced on Shiro’s couch, Shiro went looking for some painkillers.

“So, why no hospital?” He asked once Keith had gulped down the pills with a glass of water.

“I’m not going back. The hospital always calls them and makes me go back,” Keith said, still as vague as before.

“I won’t make you go, but Allura might. Just be prepared,” Shiro warned.

It looked like Keith was trying to answer but slipped away again. He looked younger that Shiro had first guessed. His face was still tense with pain, even in unconsciousness.

Shiro hoped Allura would be there soon so that pain could be eased. He didn’t know what it was about this Keith, but he felt the urge to protect him and he was going to listen to it.


	5. Garrison Trio + "we're playing checkers. if you don't like it, leave"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrison Trio, gen, all ages  
> Prompt: "We're playing checkers. If you don't like it, leave."

“This is lame,” Lance complained as he flopped back on the couch. “When you said game night I thought you meant video games. I was looking forward to shooting things!”

“We shot things earlier today,” Hunk said. He put the finishing touches on the snack tray he had brought into the lounge area. “Like, real things.”

“Yeah, but that was work. Shooting fictional things is like… stress relief.”

“We’re playing checkers,” Pidge said, setting up the second board. “If you don’t like it, leave.”

“Oh not a chance,” Lance said, righting himself so he could stare her down. “You beat me last time. It’s my turn.”

Pidge grinned. “I didn’t just beat you. I destroyed you.”

“Details.”

“Is anyone else coming?” Hunk asked.

“Nope,” Pidge replied.

Lance shot the table a confused look. “Then why two boards?”

“I’m going to play both of you at once,” Pidge explained, smug look forming. “And I’m going to beat both of you badly.”

Hunk and Lance both groaned, knowing that she probably would.


	6. Allurance + "Trust me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allurance, light teen  
> Prompt: "Trust me."

“Umm, I’m not sure about this,” Lance said as the blindfold settled over his eyes. He felt Allura’s hair brush against his shoulder as she tied the strip of material behind his head. He knew he had to blushing but there was nothing he could do about it now.

“Lance, trust me,” Allura said with a laugh. “It’s just a simple test to hone your senses.”

“I trust you, Princess,” he said immediately.

“Good. We’ll start with sound.”

He felt her move away and waited for whatever this test was.

“Stay still and estimate exactly where in the room I am based on what you hear,” she instructed. “I want a direction and approximate distance.”

Lance complied, focusing on the task at hand.

“Good. Now, I think we’ll move on to taste.”

Lance gulped. “Can I take off the blindfold?”

“Not yet, Lance. I got these… jellybeans from Hunk. He gave me a list of what colors correspond to what flavors. I want you to eat them and tell me what flavor you taste.”

“Oh, this should be easy peasy,” Lance said with a grin. “I’ve eaten thousands of-”

He was cut off by Allura pressing a jellybean into his mouth. Lance closed his mouth around the sweet on instinct, catching the tip of her finger in the process.

She pulled back. “Flavor?” she asked, voice slightly unsteady.

“Strawberry? No. Cherry. Definitely cherry,” Lance decided.

“Correct. Next one.”

Lance held out his hand, expecting her to hand him a jellybean after what happened last time. Instead, he felt her press another one against his mouth.

He opened up and took the jellybean from her fingers.

“Gr-Green apple,” he said, shifting in his seat.

“Good. I think that we should move on,” Allura said.

“What’s next?”

He sensed Allura moving closer. “Touch.”

“How are we testing that?”

“Like this.” Allura cupped his cheek and then leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

“Oh, oh wow.” Lance said when she pulled back. “That was…wow.”

“Touch working, then?” Allura asked, sounding a little breathless herself.

“Your touch is definitely working,” he said, earnestly.

He could practically hear her roll her eyes but she leaned it to kiss him again, releasing his blindfold as she did.


	7. Sheith + "You only care about football, beer, and raking leaves."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheith + Allura (and mentions of Allurance), all ages  
> Prompt: "You only care about football, beer, and raking leaves."

“You only care about football, beer, and raking leaves,” Allura complained as she sat down on Keith’s couch. “You’re as bad as Lance. I was hoping something other than football would be on here.”

“There’s at least a better game on here. Lance’s chosen team is terrible and they’re losing spectacularly,” Keith said before taking a pull from his beer. “And it’s fall, football and beer are the main attractions.”

“Boys,” Allura sighed. “Pidge is just as bad. I can’t believe I’m friends with all of you.”

“You should pick a good team to root for and try and convert your boyfriend. You’re the only one with a chance to teach him to have better taste.”

The door opened and Shiro walked in, a fresh six-pack of beer in his hand. Allura groaned and slumped down into the couch in a move strangely reminiscent of Lance pouting.

Shiro set the beer on the coffee table before sitting down next to Keith and giving him a quick kiss. “What’s wrong with Allura?”

“She’s upset that we’re no better than Lance,” Keith said with a growing smirk.

“Oh?”

“I apparently only care about football, beer, and raking leaves,” Keith informed him.

Shiro raised his eyebrows and then looked over at Allura. “Sorry to inform you that Keith only cares about football and beer. I do all the raking around here.”

Keith sniggered.

“Great,” Allura said. “I accidentally gave him more credit than he deserved.”

Shiro laughed. “He watches me rake the leaves but that’s all the contribution he makes.”

Keith shifted to give Allura a look, raising his eyebrows. “See, I care about raking leaves.”

“You care about leering at Shiro raking leaves.”

“It counts!”


	8. Shallura + "The skirt is supposed to be this short."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shallura, teen  
> Prompt: "The shirt is supposed to be this short."

Shiro nearly swallowed his tongue when Allura stepped out of her room. The deep purple dress clung to her like a second skin and stopped several inches above her knees, leaving her legs bare in a rare show of skin.

Allura tugged at the hem of the dress, obviously uncomfortable with the alien-to-her garment. “The skirt is supposed to be this short. At least, that’s what the shopkeeper told me.”

“Th-They were right,” Shiro choked out. He cleared his throat and took a step towards her, extending his hand. 

She took it, lacing their fingers together.

“You look amazing,” he said.

“Are you sure? This doesn’t seem like it has enough fabric to constitute a dress.”

Shiro leaned down so his lips brushed against her ear. “It just means there’s less fabric to get in my way later. Like say… during this dinner when no one’s paying attention to what my hand is doing.”

Allura blushed, her markings glowing brighter. “Shiro!”

He laughed as he pulled back and offered her his arm. “Ready?”

“As I will be,” she said. “And I do expect you to demonstrate the benefits of this dress tonight.”

“Yes ma’am.”


	9. Keith & Lance + "you gotta hold on"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith & Lance  
> angst, gen  
> prompt: "you gotta hold on"
> 
> warnings: angst, major injury, blood

Keith goes down hard and graceless, a puppet with its strings cut. His mask flickers and disappears as the Galra flee, heading to escape pods. Warning klaxons paint the corridor red. He can barely hear their scream over the rushing in his ears. 

His mouth opens around a ragged gasp, blood staining his lips as he tries to draw breath. Keith can feel the jagged end of a broken rib stabbing into the fragile membrane of his lung with every attempt.

He heard the mission abort call from the other Blades on the ship while he was taking a punch five dobashes ago. They are long gone by now and he’s just another acceptable loss in pursuit of a successful mission.

Keith coughs, the tearing pain in his chest and scraping of jagged bones against each other forcing tears to his eyes. He clenches his jaw against the pain. He is going to die here on this imploding Galra cruiser. It was always only a matter of time before he sacrificed himself for some cause but he had hoped that his death would be more useful.

 _Isn’t that the way of it, though?_ he thought. Spare part on Team Voltron, an ill-fitting one for the Blades, not  _enough_  for either of them, so he would die alone here in this corridor.

He wonders if Kolivan will tell the paladins about his demise when he doesn’t come back from this mission or if they will be left to guess what happened.

Keith feels darkness rushing in, drowning out the sirens with its infinite quiet. He thinks he sees someone rushing towards him, a blur of white and blue and flashing red. But that doesn’t make sense. Voltron isn’t here. His friends aren’t here. He is dying alone and now he’s hallucinating. Fucking perfect.

He closes his eyes and lets the darkness wash over him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lance barely catches a glimpse of the body crumpled on the floor as he rushed through the ship towards his lion. He thinks it’s another disabled sentry at first - the ship is littered with them - but something makes him slow and take another look.

It’s a Blade, he can see the telltale purple markings on the suit. He changes direction and heads toward the fallen ally.

“Um guys, did we know the Blade of Marmora had a mission to this ship?” He asks.

“We’re not aware of most of what they do,” Shiro answers. “Why?”

Lance hears an explosion over the comms but doesn’t know who was near it.

“Lance, are you back at your lion? We need some support out here,” Allura calls out, stress lacing her voice.

“Not yet. Found an injured Blade, detouring to check on them.”

“Make it quick,” she says.

Lance picks up his pace, running down the corridor. He skids to a stop in front of him and is in the process of crouching down, reassuring words already on the tip of his tongue when he sees the Blade’s face.

It’s Keith.

He swears, low and violent, as he fumbles to check for a pulse.

“Lance? What’s wrong?” Shiro’s voice barely registers as Lance waits for a heartbeat to register beneath his fingertips.

“It’s Keith,” he says, aloud this time. He breathes a sigh of relief as he picks up the thrum of Keith’s pulse.

“What about Keith?” Pidge cuts in.

“The injured Blade I found. It’s Keith. He’s unconscious.” Lance swallows hard as he assesses visible injuries. “He looks really bad.”

Pidge’s swearing puts Lance’s to shame.

“Get him to your lion and get to the castle,” Shiro orders.

A cold tingle goes down Lance’s spine. Shiro only sounds that emotionless when he’s panicking.

“Sorry buddy, this is gonna hurt,” Lance says. He carefully slides his arms under Keith’s limp body and lifts him.

The scream Keith lets out drowns out the sirens and chills Lance’s blood. Keith never screams. Lance has seen him injured countless times and he always clenched his teeth and barely let out a whimper.

“Is he okay?” Hunk this time.

“He’s going to be,” Lance responds grimly.

His injuries must be worse than they look and they already look horrific.

He looks down at his friend, unsure if he’s conscious now or not. He hopes he’s not.

“Keith, it’s me. It’s Lance. I know you’re hurting but I’m taking you back to the castle. We’ll have you fixed up in no time. You gotta hold on until then, though,” Lance says, heading towards his lion once more. He’s moving slow, trying not to jostle Keith too much.

“Lance?” Keith’s voice is gravelly and barely audible.

“Hey there. Thought you were getting in trouble without us, huh? We’re getting you back to the castle.”

“I thought…” he coughs, splattering blood on Lance’s armor. “I thought I was imagining…”

“Here in the flesh,” Lance answers, tease landing weakly. “We’ve got you now. You can’t hear them but everyone’s worried about you.”

“Tell Shiro…”

“You can tell him yourself in just a minute,” Lance says when Keith pauses. He is not going to let himself think for a moment that Keith won’t be able to do so.

“No, listen to me.” Keith’s eyes are wide now and Lance can see panic taking over. “Tell Shiro I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for,” Lance hears Shiro say over the comms. He knows everyone must be straining to hear Keith.

Shiro’s voice cracks and it scares Lance more than the eerie calm from earlier.

“He says there’s nothing to apologize for,” Lance says. “And I agree. We all agree. Just hold on until we can get you to the castle and-”

Keith gasps for breath and blood trickles from his mouth. He doesn’t look like he’s going to make it back to the castle.

Lance shouts for Red, unsure if he physically gets words out or not, and sets off at a run. Speed is now more important than anything else.

“You gotta hold on,” he pants. “You are not allowed to die, Keith. Do you hear me? For once in your life, listen to me and do not die.”

He turns a corner and sees Red waiting for him. He wastes no time getting Keith aboard and sets course for the castle, telling the team he’s in route and to clear a path for him.

Lance’s hands leave smears of Keith’s blood on the controls.

He just hopes that they make it back in time.

He looks at Keith sprawled on the floor, bloodied and bruised and unnaturally fragile. They have to make it back in time.


	10. Shallura + kiss marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Shallura  
> Prompt: kiss marks or lipstick stains  
> Rating: Mature / NSFW

Shiro sucks in a gasp, fingers flexing on Allura’s hips as her teeth sank into his neck. His own hips snap forward, grinding against her. She backs off for a tick, just long enough for her to press a smile against his skin.

Before he can formulate a thought, she sucks on that sensitive patch of skin near the join of his shoulder. A groan escapes his mouth as she increases the suction.

“Th-that’s going to leave a mark,” he manages to stutter out. He already sounds wrecked and she’s barely even touched him. They’re both still clothed.

It’s not the first time he thinks he might not survive Allura, but he can’t think of a better way to go.

“Oh, I intend to leave a mark,” she purrs. She licks at spot she’s just released and Shiro whimpers. “Mine.”

She latches back onto his neck, intent on her goal of marking him. Sometimes she is ever so careful with her sharp teeth, taking care not to use them like the weapon they are. Tonight is not one of those nights and he is looking forward to her dismantling him, ripping him to shreds.

He grips her tighter, knowing even the strength in his metal hand won’t leave a mark on her. She growls in pleasure at the added pressure and bites down into his neck, breaking skin so much more fragile than hers.

Shiro’s head thuds back against the wall as he bares his neck to her further. His knees are weak and his cock is straining against his zipper. 

If he could spare a thought that didn’t revolve around Allura and her fingers and lips and teeth he might be embarrassed about how close he was to the edge so fast but he couldn’t remember a single thing other than her name. It falls off his tongue like a song, like a prayer.

It takes him a moment to realize the pounding he hears isn’t just his own heartbeat but someone at the door.

She pulls back, eyes sparking with desire and annoyance. Allura doesn’t look away from Shiro as she answers Coran, tells him that she will be along momentarily to help with whatever problem has sprung up.

Her voice is far too steady for someone who was still pressed against Shiro in a highly compromising position.

Allura smiles at Shiro, those sharp teeth tinged red with his blood. She swipes over them with her tongue and then peels herself off of him.

“I’ll be back in less than a varga. Don’t go anywhere,” she says. 

It’s a command Shiro fully intends to obey. 

She sweeps out of the room and he collapses onto the bed, fingers probing at the spot on his neck that had to already be bruising. The bleeding has already stopped.

There is no way he’ll be able to hide this during training tomorrow and he finds he doesn’t want to even try.

He could definitely get used to being marked as hers.


	11. Allurance + angry kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Allurance  
> Prompt: angry kiss  
> Rating: all ages

“What the  _hell_  where you thinking?” Allura shouts as he exits his lion. She’s already lost her helmet on the way to his, Red’s, hangar. How she got here from Blue so quickly is a mystery but not one he’s going to ask about, not when she’s incandescent with rage.

“At which point?” Lance asks. He leans back against the wall, affecting the laziest pose he can manage with adrenaline still roaring through him. “Long battle, you know.”

Allura snarls and he feels her power surge, crackling in the air. She’s a thunderstorm breaking loose and he’s breathless with it, can do nothing but stand there and let her roll over him.

She takes a deep breath, reins it in. Her eyes still flash with lightning as she glares at him. “The point at which you decided, stupidly, to go in on your own. We’d already decided it was too dangerous and you went anyways.”

“It had to be done,” Lance argues. “We couldn’t afford to leave without that intel and you know it. Everyone knows it.”

“We couldn’t afford to lose you,” she snaps back. Her voice is stinging, each word a pelting drop of rain against his face.

She advances on him. “We can’t afford to lose you, Lance. You  _idiot.”_

He doesn’t have a chance to argue before her lips come down on his in a bruising kiss. She pulls back just as he manages to kiss her back.

“I’m so angry with you,” she whispers. “You could have  _died_  and all the intel in the galaxy isn’t worth that.”

“I didn’t die, Allura,” he soothes. He wraps his arms around her and she lets him pull her into a hug. “I’m alive.”

“Don’t do anything like that ever again,” she orders, face buried in his shoulder.

Lance chuckles humorlessly. “I can’t promise that.”

She pulls back to look at him, clouds gathering in her eyes again. His fingers tingle where they make contact with her.

“I can’t promise to not risk myself, Allura, but I can promise I won’t do it alone. Next time I decide to do something that stupid I’ll be sure to let you in on my plan.”

“Good.” She leans forward again to kiss him again.

He lets her wash over him, all life-giving rain and furious wind and sparking electricity. He takes it all and pulls her closer, wanting to taste the lightning on her tongue, wants it to set him afire.

Lance knows there is every chance that he could come out the other side of this utterly destroyed by the force of nature that is Allura but it’s a risk he’s willing to take.

He always has loved standing in the middle of storms.


	12. Allurance + things you said with my lips on your neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allurance, teen  
> Prompt: things you said with my lips on your neck

“Have I told you yet that you look amazing tonight?” Lance asks, lips brushing against her neck as he spoke.

“I think the fact that we’re making out in the hallway instead of staying at the party got the point across,” Allura says. She tightens her grip in Lance’s hair.

He presses a smile into her skin. “You’re learning the lingo.”

She laughs. “Hard not to when everyone is always speculating about who is making out with or hooking up with who.”

Lance hums in agreement and pulls away to look at her. She’s flushed and just a bit mussed from their activities. “You look beautiful.”

Her cheeks darken further and her marks brighten. “Thank you, Lance. It’s kind of nice to have a reason to dress up again.”

He nods in agreement and leans back in to kiss her again. It’s soft for a moment before Allura runs her tongue over his bottom lip. He opens for her and the next thing he knows, she has his back to the wall and the kiss has morphed into something hot and messy.

If she keeps this up, he’s not going to be able to go back to the party anytime soon.

He’s completely fine with that.

He tugs her closer, one hand gripping her hip through the satiny fabric of her dress, the other anchored in her soft cloud of hair.

Allura pulls away to catch her breath, leaning her forehead against his. “You look wonderful tonight too, Lance.”

He kisses her again instead of answering, knowing his blush will give away how her words affect him.

Definitely not making it back to the party in the near future. He thinks, if he’s lucky, Allura won’t want to go back to the party at all.


	13. Sheith + things you said when you were drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheith, all ages  
> Prompt: things you said when you were drunk

Shiro feels like he shouldn’t be surprised that Keith is a bit of a maudlin drunk. He is, however, surprised that it took him this long to find out.

“How have I never seen you drunk before,” Shiro asks with a little laugh as he guides Keith back to the castleship. 

They’ve been at a celebration in honor of Voltron liberating a planet and Keith found out the hard way that the local alcohol was especially potent.

“I feel like I should have seen you drunk back at the Garrison but I don’t think I ever did.”

“Didn’t used to drink much,” Keith mutters.

“Oh?” Shiro remembers that Keith never seemed to go out with the other cadets but that didn’t mean he didn’t drink.

“Started drinking more when I ended up in the desert. Didn’t help much but I kept doing it.” He shrugs. “Seemed like the thing to do.”

Shiro takes half a second to process the implications of that information and stops cold. “In the desert?” He asks, just to make sure he heard Keith right.

“Yeah. You were gone.” Keith’s gaze is simultaneously earnest and hazy as he stares up at Shiro. “Tried to see if drinking made it hurt less. Didn’t work.”

“Keith…”

Shiro reaches out to touch, to rest his hand on Keith’s shoulder or brush against his face. He doesn’t know what he would have done because Keith flinches away and his hand falls uselessly back to his side. His nails dig into his palm.

“I don’t… I don’t want your pity,” Keith says. His words are starting to slur together and his eyes are shining. “Just… I’ll get back to the ship fine on my own.”

Before Shiro can argue, Keith turns and flees. Shiro watches him go, helpless.

For a moment, he considers going back to the party to find some of that alcohol to get spectacularly drunk himself but he knows he’d regret it come morning. He slowly heads towards the ship and his quarters, mind still spinning with what Keith had revealed.

He can’t stop picturing Keith alone in that house in the desert, trying to drink away the pain from thinking Shiro was lost and probably dead. The image sends a knife through his heart.

(Shiro wonders if he’d try to lose himself in numbing effects of alcohol if Keith were the one lost.)

(He has to steady himself against a wall when the thought of Keith being  _gone_  and forever unreachable rolls through him with all the delicacy of a hurricane.)

(He thinks he’d drink everything he could get his hands on if it let him forget for just a few seconds.)


	14. Allurance + things you said while we were driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allurance, all ages  
> Prompt: things you said while we were driving

Lance convinces her to go on a short roadtrip with him. They are still technically on medical leave, out of the hospital long enough to want to do things but no long enough to be cleared for duty, and no one will let them do anything. It’s driving Allura crazy so Lance finds a car and they just go, promising to be back in a few days.

They are silent for the first couple of hours, letting the staticky music from too-distant radio stations fill the space between them. Allura’s fingers start tapping the backbeat of a song when it comes on for the third time. Lance turns it up and half sings along.

The landscape isn’t much to look at. The Garrison is in the middle of the desert and it will take time to find landscape that is less arid and dusty.

(It reminds them both of their space voyage except instead of endless stars, it is sand stretching out to infinity in front of them.)

Lance finds himself telling Allura about different sand; about the way the ocean rushes up to lap at it in soothing, repetitive motion on Varadero Beach and the contrast between the pale sand and deep blue water and the lush greenery.

Allura listens and when he falls silent, tells him she’d love to see it one day.

The first town they stumble upon is in ruins. No one seems to be around trying to rebuild and they drive straight through, the silence in the car now heavy instead of comfortable.

“I wish we’d made it here sooner,” Lance says as they pass the city limit sign. His knuckles are white where he’s gripping the steering wheel.

Allura reaches over and rests her hand on his shoulder. “Me too.”

Half an hour later when the same song starts playing again, on a different radio station this time, they both sing along as best as they can, laughing when they inevitably mess up the lyrics.

Allura is the one who starts implementing the road trip games Hunk had taught her on the long trip to Earth. They’re finally exiting the desert so there are things to see other than sand and cliffs and sky.

The game devolves into a conversation about the games they played as children. Allura peppers him with questions about growing up with siblings and answers his questions about what it was like to grow up a princess.

They’re both surprised when the sky starts darkening. They find a place to stay and before they part ways to their separate rooms, Allura stops him with a light touch on his arm.

“Thank you for this, Lance,” she says.

“It’s nothing,” he insists, easy smile touching his lips.

Allura’s cheeks darken slightly, her marks brightening too. “It’s not nothing. I’m glad you invited me.”

“You’re welcome, Allura,” he says, voice sincere, earnest. The smile is gone but it lingers in his eyes, like its a secret meant just for her.

She bites down on her bottom lip, considering taking a leap of faith. She steps backwards and motions to the door of her room. “I’m going to get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Allura,” Lance says.

“Goodnight, Lance.”

She closes the door and leans against it, wondering what would have happened if she’d kissed him instead of walking away.

Allura thinks she’ll probably find out before they make it back to the Garrison and relishes the warm tingle of anticipation spreading through her bloodstream.


	15. Allura x Romelle  + things you said while holding my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura x Romelle, all ages  
> Prompt: things you said while holding my hand

Romelle reaches over and takes Allura’s hand, twining their fingers together. The feel of the princess’s calluses, earned from piloting and countless fights and training sessions, are familiar against her palm.

Allura smiles down at Romelle. “They finally let you leave?”

“I didn’t know that there would be so many people wanting to learn about Altean culture,” Romelle says with a huff. “And then after class, half of them stayed to ask more questions!”

“You’re just a good teacher, Romelle,” Allura tells her.

Romelle’s cheeks pinken, her marks brightening slightly at the praise. “I like teaching. It makes me feel useful.”

“I’m glad. I hope to be able to come to your next class. I think I’ll be able to get out of the meeting in time.”

“They’ll ask you questions about Altea,” Romelle warns.

“I can handle that.”

Romelle squeezes her hand, knowing that talking about Altea is still difficult for Allura sometimes.

Allura lifts their joined hands and brushed a kiss over Romelle’s knuckles. “Ready to go inside? It’s getting dark.”

“Let’s stay out here for a bit,” Romelle says, smiling up at her. “I like having you all to myself sometimes.”

“Alright.”

They stay outside, hand in hand, until the stars start to fade into view. 


	16. Sheith + "just get out"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Sheith  
> Rating: all ages  
> Prompt: "Just get out"  
> Notes: post-s8 angst, set at the one-year anniversary of Allura’s sacrifice

Keith doesn’t realize he left his door unlocked until he hears it swish open. He turns and finds Shiro standing in the doorway with his hand raised to knock.

Something twists in his gut at the hesitant look on Shiro’s face, at the new turtleneck and glasses combo that is so far removed from everything he knows about him. There’s a disconnect between the man standing in front of him and the best friend he launched himself across the universe to save, despite the fact that Keith knows they’re one and the same.

“Keith,” Shiro starts when he realizes that Keith isn’t going to say anything, “do you mind if I come in?”

“Sure,” Keith says with a shrug, turning back to unpacking the very sparse contents of his duffel bag, “whatever.”

He hears Shiro step forward, hesitant again, and the door slide closed. “How are you doing? You’re looking well.”

Keith is glad his back is to Shiro as he barely holds back a snarl. The twisting thing in his gut grows thorns and starts to shred him from the inside out.

He feels like he should be used to it by now.

“Don’t act like you actually care, Shiro,” Keith spits out. He shoves his spare Blade uniform in the drawer with unnecessary force. His hands are shaking.

“Keith…”

He spins around and Shiro takes a step back as soon as he is confronted with whatever expression is on Keith’s face. It doesn’t feel pleasant, whatever it is. “No. You’ve barely talked to me for a year and a half. You don’t get to show up and just pretend everything’s fine.”

Shiro looks like he’s been slapped which is funny considering he’s the one who did all the pulling away, who created this distance. As far as Keith’s concerned, he has no right to be so surprised that his actions have consequences like this.

“I…” he stumbles over a few false starts before pulling himself up into a military straight posture, face clearing. “I’ve been busy. We’ve been busy.”

Keith’s eyes dart down to the thin gold band on Shiro’s left ring finger. “Yeah, figured that was the case. Too busy to even tell an old friend when you got engaged.” He meets Shiro’s eyes, is viciously pleased when he sees guilt flash in their grey depths. “I found out from Hunk, Shiro. Three weeks after you called everyone else to tell them.”

Shiro flinches when that blow lands. “I’m sorry. .It was rude to not tell you when I told the rest of the team. You’re right to be upset about that.”

Keith just stares at him, waiting to see if he has more to say.

“I didn’t know how to tell you,” Shiro admits finally. It looks like saying it costs him something. “So, I just kept putting it off.” 

“You know damn well that I have every right to be mad,” Keith agrees. His left fist clenches at his side and his thumb rubs along the side of it absently. 

They’re both dancing too close to a swords-edge confession they’ve never talked about. Keith’s scar itches but he won’t bring them closer to having that particular conversation by drawing attention to it, not when another man’s ring is glinting on Shiro’s finger.

(The gold looks wrong on some fundamental level. Keith always imagined something dark or silver gracing that finger when he let himself think about it. Titanium, maybe.)

(The soft warmth of gold taunts him in unique ways. It’s something he himself could offer and it’s apparently what Shiro’s decided he wants.)

(He won’t pretend it doesn’t hurt. He’s never been good at lying.)

“I know,” Shiro says, quiet.

Keith draws in a deep breath. His anger’s fading out, leaving him hollow and heavy and completely unable to face Shiro any longer. “Just… what do you want, Shiro?”

“I just wanted to say hello,” Shiro answers after a long moment. There’s tentative hope in his eyes and it’s threatening to shatter Keith.

“It’s too late for that,” Keith says, looking away. His eyes fix on his blade lying on the small table and he tries not to think if he means the hour or the point in this fractured farce of a friendship. “We can catch up tomorrow, if you want, when the team’s all here.”

“Keith…” There’s a pleading edge to Shiro’s voice and Keith’s eyes slam shut. He can’t do this. Not now.

“Just go, Shiro. We can do this tomorrow, put on a good show of being civil and friendly for everyone else, but I don’t have the energy tonight.”

Shiro sighs. “Promise we can talk tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

Shiro’s halfway out the door when he pauses and looks back at Keith, something Keith can’t and doesn’t want to identify shining in his eyes. “Just so you know, I have missed you, Keith.”

“Just get out,” Keith rasps out, “please.”

He’s about to fall apart and Shiro can’t be here when that happens. He doesn’t have the right anymore, not when Keith can’t trust him to stick around and help put the pieces back together any longer.

Shiro just nods and with two more steps is out the door. It slides closed behind him. 

Keith manages to lock it before letting himself shake apart. Tomorrow he’ll be stronger, he promises himself. He has to be.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to prompt me for more content on tumblr @ [perfectlyrose](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com) or twitter [@LionessNapping](http://twitter.com/LionessNapping)


End file.
